Rituals
by McRaider
Summary: It had been a long day, for both of them. Jack was all too happy to come home and relax on the couch with a beer and some pizza left over.


**Author:** Andromeda05  
**Claim:** Jack \ Nathan  
**Prompt:** 21. Night  
**Summary:** It had been a long day, for both of them. Jack was all too happy to come home and relax on the couch with a beer and some pizza left over. It was a part of their nightly ritual, after nearly three years of being together, Jack was positive he would cherish his nights above all else. That's when he hard it, the high pitched scream that only a child could achieve.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: 1,147**  
**Warnings:** Edited.  
**Author's Notes:** **squarerootof625** Ian belongs to me, he's my little test pilot .

It had been a long day, for both of them. Jack was all too happy to come home and relax on the couch with a beer and some pizza left over. It was a part of their nightly ritual, after nearly three years of being together, Jack was positive he would cherish his nights above all else. That's when he hard it, the high pitched scream that only a child could achieve. The Eureka town sheriff chuckled as he put his beer down, deciding that his two favorite men would make him far happier than a beer and calories. He hurried up the stairs, and stepped into the bathroom. He wasn't surprised at all to see Little Ian sitting in the bath tub doing a fantastic job of splashing his papa.

Nathan knelt by the bathtub, his t-shirt off covered in water, his hair sticking out in various directions, the baby had obviously gotten enough control to run his soapy hands through papa's hair. The baby sat in the tub giggling loudly as he clapped his tiny hands together. "Little brat," mumbled Nathan as he continued to try and bathe his son.

"You're just jealous cause he likes it when I give him a bath," Jack chuckled as their baby boy reached up towards his daddy, "Isn't that right baby," Jack reached out and grabbed a towel from the countertop, he then lifted their fifteen month old baby from the tub and pulled him close, wrapping the blanket around his bare bottom. Jack pressed a wet kiss to the child's cheek.

Nathan stood and pressed a kiss to their son's head and wet hair, "Okay kid let's get you dried and into your pajamas," he headed out of the bathroom, Jack allowed his eyes to drop to the jean covered butt smirking.

"Come on Ian, let's humor papa."

Ian had been the perfect pick, an orphan from birth, the child would have been sent to the orphanage if Jack and Nathan hadn't offered to take care of him. Nathan had been surprisingly willing when Jack had made the suggestion a year ago. Now here they were living domestic to the T.

Jack and his son made their way into the bedroom where Nathan was preparing the crib. He put his son on the changing table, diapering him and pulling him into a one piece pajama he grinned as his son gurgled up at him.

"Come here you," Nathan reached past his husband and lifted his boy into his arms, pressing a kiss to the child's cheek, "God I love you," he murmured. He knew what it was to love a child so deeply, he loved Kevin as his own, he absolutely claimed Zoe as his own, but Ian was theirs. Ian was the child that he and Jack would spend the rest of their lives raising, he was their responsibility.

Jack watched as his husband cuddled their son for a moment, enjoying the scene. He knew how loving and open Nathan could be with his emotions. However, when it involved their baby, their sweet little boy those emotions and feelings doubled, he was more open with their son and more compassionate. Gentle, he did everything with the most care and love. When they'd first held the baby Jack watched as Nathan almost feared breaking the child. Now he played and rough housed with the toddler, being mindful of his size.

The caress, the care Nathan gave as he lay their little man into the bed. "Go to sleep sweetheart," he murmured as he covered the boy with the blanket.

Jack smirked as he stepped up to the crib, "Sleep tight buddy," reaching into the crib he rubbed the child's side until the blue green eyes drifted close. He slipped his other arm around his lover and they watched their son sleep for a moment.

"Come on before he wakes up," joked Nathan as he led his lover out of the bedroom. Their hands still interlocked, they made their way downstairs.

"When did we become so domestic," chuckled Jack as he lay leaning against his lover's chest.

"Around the same time you became a softie," muttered Nathan.

Jack shook his head, "Softie!? This from the man who two weeks after that child came into our care I found you singing to him in a rocking chair."

"Love you," Nathan murmured falling asleep slowly.

"Love you too butthead," Jack replied. Leaning over, he ran his hand over his lover's chest, grinning as Nathan seemed to wake at the thought of making out…or sex.

Their lips met in an explosion of fireworks as Nathan's hands went up to cup the man's face, their lips parted allowing both men to fight over dominance. Jack lay across the man's lanky body, his own hands dropped to the man's hips, pulling their lower bodies closer together. Nathan groaned as he pulled his lover closer, wrapping a leg around the man.

A sudden cry from upstairs caused both men to groan in frustration, "He's only been asleep for five minutes," whined Jack as he pulled himself off his husband.

"You know Ian, it's like he knows when we're relaxing, you go get him and I'll get changed for bed, he probably just misses company."

Jack nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs, his daughter had cried when she was fifteen months as well, always wanting another hug, another cuddle from her daddy. This little fella was no different. The baby stood in the crib reaching his arms out to whoever was willing to pick him up. Jack chuckled as he stepped into the room, "What's wrong big guy, missed us that much?" Jack lifted his son into his arms again, kissing the boy's cheek. "All right let's go hang out with papa and daddy."

Carrying their boy into the room Jack chuckled; Nathan was already lying on the bed fast asleep, one arm thrown above his head and another lying against his chest. Jack smirked and gently placed the baby on his papa's chest. Nathan must have been awake mildly, because the hand on his chest curled around the boy's body and pulled him closer.

Jack lay down on his bed, next to his lover and son and smiled, maybe the day wasn't so bad after all. He'd learned a lot in his time with Nathan and his daughter. It wasn't about sex—it was about being in love and cherishing every moment with those you loved the most in the world. There was no one Jack loved more than Nathan, Ian and his daughter. Blue eyes slid close and a moment later the three men were breathing evenly in sleep.

The End


End file.
